BeyondRela
by Orange Burst
Summary: Beyond adalah anak malang yang hidupnya dipenuhi dera dan siksa akbibat perlakuan Ibu tirinya,Takada serta saudara tirinya,Mello n Near.Akankah nasib Beyond berubah setelah mendapat pengumuman mengenai pesta di kediaman Yagami?


**DISCLAIMER:** bikin beginian bikin saya cape ngetik doang... Readers pasti dah tau kan? Yos, kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

Alkisah, ada seekor sapi bernama Haru. Dia punya seorang (?) istri bernama Hotaru. Mereka membeli baju baru di pasar baru untuk anak mereka yang bernama Mikami Teru. Anaknya pun jadi terharu...

"Ukh... sungguh mengharukan..." kata Takada sambil mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang keluar dengan tisu setelah menonton drama tentang sapi yang 'mengharukan' barusan. Kedua anaknya, Near n Mello (WTF?! NearMello anak Takada?!) cuma sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ibu mereka yang emang udah gello (bukan mello lho).

Mendadak acara yang mengharukan (dimananya?!) itu diganti dengan berita dadakan. Bukan, bukan masalah aktor Haru yang katanya didera sapi gila, bukan juga Mikami yang kena flu babi (dia kan monyet, masa bisa kena flu babi?). Melainkan tentang pesta yang diumumkan oleh keluarga Yagami, bangsawan terkaya di negeri itu yang mencari pendamping untuk sang pangeran Light Yagami. Tiap orang di negeri itu diundang ke pesta untuk dipilih oleh sang pangeran untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Cewek-cowok nggak masalah, karna Pangeran Light mencari calon istri, ato kalo bisa sih 'uke'. Pesta akan diadakan malam ini, para hadirin diharapkan memakai pakaian resmi, tapi jangan memakai baju kulit peliharaan mereka (pas bagian ini Mello langsung keselek)

"Weeh, kesempatan yang bagus nih, Mello, Near, kita mesti dateng ke pesta itu! Kalo kalian bisa dapetin pangeran Light Yagami, kita bisa kaya raya!" kata Takada. Sebetulnya sih dia pengen bisa jadi calon pendamping Light, tapi apa daya... Daun muda mana mungkin dipasangin ama daun pepaya!

"Ogah deh..." koor Near n Mello yang jadi kompak setelah ikutan paduan suara di sekolah (O.O)

"Lho?! Kok gitu?! Selain kaya Light itu juga ganteng n pinter lho!!" Takada masih ngotot.

"Mo cakep kek, pinter kek, saya tuh masih normal, ma!" kata Near," lagian kalo jadi calon uke tuh suruh si Mello aja! Dia kan bise...". Omongan Near kepotong karena udah keburu dibekep Mello.

"Bise... apa?" Takada jadi penasaran.

"Ah nggak kok. Itu loh... biseri, singkatan dari lebih suka sendiri..." Mello ngeles sambil siibuk negebekep mulut (dan idung) Near hingga mukanya sama pucetnya kayak kaporit. "Mello! Lepasin tuh adekmu! Kasian kan!"."Eh, iya... lupa.... hehehehe..." Mello malah ketawa ga jelas.

"Gini aja, kalo kalian ikut, masing-masing mama beliin coklat ama mainan!" rayu Takada. "Huh! Tetep ogah, unyil, pak Raden sekalian!" Mello n Near uadah ga ngaruh ama rayuan gembel kayak gitu. "Oh ya? Padahal mama udah beli cadburry 15 bungkus... mama juga udah beli semua seri gundam yang edisi Gundam Seed Destiny...." kata Takada (sok) sedih untuk memancing anak-anaknya yang emang kayak ikan. "Ok deh! Kalo cuma ke pesta doang!". Dan mereka pun kepancing.

"Pertama-tama kita mesti punya pakaian yang pantas..." Takada mulai menimbang-nimbang (emang beras?). "Oh iya... Beyond~!" teriak Takada untuk memanggil putra tirinya itu.

Lalu munculah... seorang cowok yang ganteng-ganteng gimanaaa, gitu... walau tampil hanya dengan kaos putih yang ada bercak darahnya dan rambut berantakan yang sebenernya nambah kekerenannya (fangirl mode:ON).

Karna tokoh utamanya udah lengkap, mari saya jelaskan latar belakang cerita ini... Takada adalah janda yang entah dulunya suaminya kayak apa ampe bisa ngelahirin anak-anak kayak Mello n Near. Setelah suaminya meninggal, dia nikah ama Night Before Christmas. tengkorak duda yang kaya raya dengan seorang putra bernama Beyond Birthday (dulu nama istrinya Happy New Year kali ya...). Tapi setelah si Night 'balik ke asalnya', yaitu dunia lain Takada jadi penguasa rumah dan selalu menganiaya Beyond hingga hari-harinya dipenuhi dera derita dan menjadi psycho karna seteres. (Takada:Enak aja gara2 gw! Itu mah emang dari sononya Psycho!). Nah, kita lanjutin ceritanya...

"Lama amat sih?!"

"Kan lagi ngebacok... eh, ngebaca buku mam..." kata Beyond nyantai.

"Itu baju kamu kenapa ada darahnya?!"

"Udah dibilang habis ngeba... ng, bukan, tadi ada bencong lagi dapet buang soptek sembarangan, eh kena saya," jawab Beyond memeleset-lesetkan kenyataan.

"Haah... ya udahlah! Kamo coba ke pasar, trus beli alat-alat jait supaya bikin baju buat ke pesta besok!" perintah Takada.

"Pesta keluarga Yagami? Mo pada pergi kesono?" Beyond memperlihatkan ekspresi 'yang bener aja? Lo mau jadi uke?' ke arah sodara tirinya. Near ama Mello cuma lirik-lirikan. Tujuan utama mereka kan cuma untuk ngedapetin 'sogokan'.

"Udah jangan kelamaan! Gih, sono pergi!" kata Takada menendang Beyond keluar setelah memberinya sejumlah uang.

* * *

Di pasar...

Beyond mulai mencari-cari bagian yang menjual peralatan menjahit sampai...

"Selai stroberi, selai stroberi! Masih segar baru diolah dari pohonnya!" kata sang pedagang selai buat promosi.

Beyond nelen ludah. 'Sabar, jangan kebawa napsu... Inget... lo udah sering nyelewengin uang belanja buat beli selai stroberi...' pikir Beyond berusaha memadamkan napsunya.

"Ayo! Selai stroberi merk ini udah terkenal di seluruh dunia terutama di Los Angeles! Rasakan, dan anda pasti ketagihan!" si abang masih asik promosi sementara napsu Beyond udah nyaris beyond the limit... (halah). Dan si abang terus melanjutkan promosinya," ayo, beli 2 gratis1! Khusus hari ini aja!". BRAK. Suara dinding penahan napsu Beyond yang rusak terdengar (masa suaranya tuk tik tak tik tuk sih?). "Beli 10 bang!!". Dan Beyond pun kembali korupsi pada uang belanja yang diberikan padanya...

* * *

Di rumah...

"Nah, mana alat jaitnya?!" tanya Takada.

"Eh... tadi tokonya tutup..." Beyond kebanyakan nonton Pinokio nih...

"Trus mana uangnya?"

"Udah aku pake buat beli selai..."

"WTF?! Beyond, Udah berapa kali kamu nilep uang belanja buat beli gituan?! Mama kira bisa dapet pembantu gratis setelah papa kamu meninggal, taunya malah bikin bokek!" Takada mulai curhat. Beyond cuma cengengesan. 'Ya itu derita lo' batin Beyond.

"Emang mo beli apaan sih?" tanya Mello. Ya ampun, dari tadi kemana aja Mel?

"Alat-alat jahit".

"Oh, cuma itu? Kalo cuma itu ish gw ada, lengkap malah," kata Mello. Semuanya cengo. Mello... punya peralatan jahit??

"Terserah deh. Nah, Beyond, jahitin semua bahan dan alat ini sampe bisa jadi baju buat kita bertiga!" titah(?) Takada.

"Hah?! Gw yang jait?!"

"Ga sopan lo, ya?! Pake lo-gw sama ibu (tiri) sendiri?!" yee, dia ndiri sama aja.

"Tapi masa gw yang jait?!"

"Ya iyalah, mang sapa lagi?! Pokoknya cepetan jait sono!". Beyond pun menjadi sailor... eh, taylor dadakan.

* * *

4 jam kemudian...

"Gimana? Udah jadi belom?" Takada nongol untuk ngeliat sampe sejauh mana pekerjaan anak tirinya.  
"...udah...: jawab Beyond nggak niat sambil memperlihatkan gaun buatannya, yang lebih mirip celemek rombeng-rombeng berkaki gurita.

"Apaan nih?! Dari tadi cuma ini kerjaanmu?!"

"Yah, mana mungkina amatiran bisa buat baju sempurna dalam waktu beberapa jam? Pikiran mama tuh lagi ga logis apa emang bego sih?"

"Beyond! Bisa-bisanya kamu ngomong gitu sama inu... eh, ibu (tiri) sendiri! Sebagai hukuman, kamu nggak boleh ikut ke pesta itu!"

'Ye... siapa juga yang mo ikut...' batin Beyond.

Maka mereka pun berangkat tanpa Beyond dengan dibalut pakaian lama mereka. Takada dengan kebaya (?), Mello dengan penampilan serba black leather-nya (padahal udah dibilang ga boleh), dan Near dengan jas putihnya (Kyaa~!! Near!! fan girl mode:ON lagi). Mereka pun berangkat naik delman, kan ceritanya jaman baheula! (tapi tadi udah ada tipi?)

Sementara di rumah, Beyond asyik menjilati selai stroberinya sambil nonton Cinta Pitri. Mendadak acaranya terganggu lagi-lagi dengan berita mengenai pesta di keluarga Yagami yang kini sudah dimulai.

Sang reporter, Misa-misa melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian," Yak, bisa dilihat di tempat ini sudah terdapat banyak hadirin yang datan, mulai dari yang berminat dari calon istri sampe calon uke, semuanya ada. Sementara di bagian hidangan, bisa kita lihat berbagai dessert dari buah stroberi..". Dheg. Bulu ketek Beyond langsung tegak begitu denger 'stroberi'. Ia pun memasang kupingnya untuk mendengar lebih jelas (baru dipasang? Selama ini dikemanain?). Reporter Misa-misa melanjutkan," coba lihat, pemirsa, ada cake stroberi, selai stroberi, jus stroberi, puding stoberi, Ichigo Kurosaki, ah lama-lama jadi ngaco. Sekian laporan saya, Misa-misa melaporkan dari tempat kejadian".

Kamar Beyond saat itu udah dibanjiri ilernya sendiri, Nyeseeeeeeeeeeeeelllll banget dia ga bisa ikut. Saat ini pikiran Beyond hanya dipenuhi stroberi...

"Lo pengen dateng ke pesta itu?" mendadak terdengar suara yang mengejutkan Beyond. Beyond pun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sudah seperti replika dirinya saja. "Saya adalah anak gembala... bukan, anda pasti berpikir begitu bukan? Saya adalah peri yang baik hati dan tidak sombong bernama L yang datang menolong orang-orang malang," kata peri L yang cuma bikin Beyond kesel. "Maksud lo orang malang itu gw?!". "Ya iyalah, kalo ga ngapain gw bantuin lo? Masih untung gw bantuin," kata L sambil ngupil. "Mau gw bantu ga?!". Beyond berpikir sejenak. Tampaknya kali ini egonya harus mengalah pada napsu stroberinya (halah). "Yaudah, tolong bantu gw".

"Ya udah, sekarang lo cari labu ama tikus," perintah peri L.

"Buat apaan?"

"Buat dirubah jadi kereta kuda lah! Lo nggak pernah baca Cinderella apa?!"

"Kereta kuda? Hari gini ga jaman naek kereta kuda! Ga ada yang lain apa?!"

"Ah, mo ditolongin banyak cincong lo! Keluarga tiri lo aja naek delman!"

"Itu kan mereka! Kalo gw mah mesti up to date dong!" Beyond ngotot.

"Ya udah, lo punya maenan mobil-mobilan ga?"

Beyond pun nyomot salah satu koleksi Hot Wheels milik Near. Dan L pun dengan jempol saktinya mengubah mobil-mobilan itu jadi becak... ya nggaklah! Jadi mobil beneran dong!

"Nah, beres kan?! Enyah lo cepetan!" kata L.

"Kasar amat sih... baju gw gimana? Kan nggak mungkin gw kesana cuma pake kaos putih ama jeans?"

"... Lo ngejek gaya berpakaian gw?" L malah sensi.

"Geer! Sapa suruh baju niru-niru gaya gw!" Beyond juga jadi sewot.

Setelah petengkaran nggak guna selama 30 menit 42 detik, mereka kembali ke point awal.

"Ya udah, karna gw baik hati dan tidak sombong, gw rubah baju lo! Sekarang lo ucapin salah satu mantra dari anime bergenre magical girl yang lo tau! Pake pose juga!"

"Hah?! Yang bener aja?!"

"Dari tadi ngebantah mlulu! Mau ga?!"

"Ukh.. yaudah...". Maka dengan berat hati, Beyond mulai berpose

"De... dengan kekuatan cinta, keadilan dan kebenaran ubahlah wujudku! (sumpah, author eneg sendiri waktu ngetik bagian ini)" Beyond berkata sambil muter-muter dan mengerakkan batang lidi sebagai tongkat sihir. Hening... "Gw ga nyangka lo beneran ngelakuin itu... Gw kan cuma becanda" L pasang tampang ilfil. "Lo...!!"

Beyond bener-bener mo mutilasi L saat itu juga, tapi L langsung ngeluarin sihirnya untuk ngerubah pakaian Beyond. Tring!!! Pakaian Beyond berubah... kaosnya jadi warna item. "Apaan nih?!" Cuma berubah warna doang!!" protes Beyond. "Brisik ah, gitu juga keren. Nah, bye," dalam sekejap L pun menghilang (ga mo repot lagi menghadapi segala pernyataan maupun pertanyaan Beyond). Akhirnya Beyond pun berangkat ke istana...

* * *

Di istana...

Pangeran Light memandang dari sabang sampe merauke (emang istananya seluas apa sih?) namun tak sebijipun pemuda atau pemudi yang menarik perhatiannya. Light mulai merasa bosan... sampai ia melihat sesosok tamu baru yang menarik perhatiannya... Bukan, bukan cleaning serpis yang banci itu... Bukan juga koki botak bertato 'I loph mom' itu... Yup. tak lain tak bukan adalah Beyond! (sound effect: Jeng jeng jeng!)

Beyond celingukan mencari meja disediakannya berbagai dessert stroberi, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Light.

"Wahai pemuda yang telah mampu menarik perhatianku sudikah engkau berdansa denganku?" Light mulai ngegombal, menyebabkan Beyond epilepsi mendadak... engga ding, Beyond kan ga selemah itu. Tapi yang pasti sekarang Beyond udah keringet dingin. Belom sempat cabut Light langsung menarik tangan Beyond, paksaan halus untuk berdansa dengannya.

Musik pun mengalun lembut, mereka berdua berdansa di tengah ballroom (bukan tempat mandi bola lho) dengan 'anggun'nya. Sebenernya sih Beyond berusaha nginjek kaki Light, tapi nggak pernah berhasil...

"Hei siapa namamu?" tanya Light. Beyond bingung, perasaannya ga enak, walopun sebenernya dia ga pernah nyicipin perasaan. Sekilas ia melihat bocah albino di pojok ruangan yang kelihatan kesulitan dikerubutin cewek-cewek.

"Near!" jawab Beyond.

"Hah? Nama lo Near?"

"Iya" Beyond nggak mau ambil resiko dengan menyebut nama aslinya, bisa aja orang ini KIRA kan? Makanya dia nybut aja apa yang terlintas di kepala.

"Kau tahu, kau mirip kekasihku yang dulu, bagai pinang dibelah dua, dibenyekin, diblender trus ditabrak truk," kenang Light. Beyond sweatdrop.

"Memangnya sekarang kekasihmu itu dimana?"

"Entahlah, dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah dia mulai gila dan bilang mau jadi peri..." Light berkata lirih. Perasaan Beyond makin sepet kayak kopi basi.

Preet~ Preet~ Jam kerajaan berbunyi pertanda sudah waktunya tengah malam (kalo ditanya kenapa jam kerajaan bunyinya kaya gitu jawabannya supaya keluarga Yagami bisa berhemat, sekarang kan lagi krisis global). Beyond panik, soalnya dia pengen banget nonton 'Cara-cara memutilasi yang baik dan benar' yang ditayangin hari ini jam 12 malem!!

'Jangan sampe gw ketinggalan acara itu! Gw mesti cepet-cepet pulang nih!!' Maka Beyond pun langsung ngibrit tanpa mempedulikan Light yang bingung.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Light yang berada sekitar 14,078 m di belakang Beyond, tapi dikacangin. Namun, tak sengaja Beyond menjatuhkan wara ningyonya. Light pun memungutnya, "dengan ini.. Aku pasti bisa mencarinya sampe ke ragunan sekalipun!". Ga ada perumpaan yang lebih jelek Light?

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Takada...

Near asyik maen gundam-gundam barunya. Mello pacaran ama pangeran berambut merah dari negeri Entah Dimana yang ia 'bawa pulang' kemaren dari pesta. Sementara Beyond sibuk mencari wara ningyonya yang ilang begitu aja.

'Duh, gimana nih? Kalo ga ada itu gimana caranya gw nyantet Light?' pikir Beyond panik. Sementara itu acara di tipi kembali memunculkn Hetlain nyus, yang memberitahukan bahwa pangeran Light saat ini sedang mencari orang pemilik wara ningyo untuk ia jadikan 'uke' di seluruh penjuru Dieng, jadi jika anda merasa tinggal di dataran Dieng dan merasa pintu anda diketuk dengan birama 4/4 berarti pangeran Light sedang ada di depan pintu rumah anda.  
Beyond cengo sejenak dan langsung bergidik begitu denger pintu diketok. Sementara Takada bukain pintu, Beyond langsung ngacir n ngumpet ke lantai 2.

Dan di saat ibunya berbincang-bincang dengan Light di bawah, Beyond dengan asyiknya membaca majalah trubus dimana Light kebetulan dimuat disitu. Light dimuat di majalh trubus? Emang dia binatang ato taneman? Tenang aja, Light dimuat karna bisnis kebun stroberinya yang meningkat pesat. Dalam sehari pabriknya mampu menghasilkan 500 selai stroberi.

"Li... lima ratus..." Beyond langsung gelap mata begitu membaca artikel itu. Terbayang olehnya berapa banyak selai stroberi yang ia bisa makan jika menjadi istri... eh, 'uke' Light.

Maka Beyond pun langsung turun kebawah dengan napsunya dan membawa paku serta palu. Ia pun berteriak," GW!! GW YANG KEMAREN DANSA AMA LIGHT! BUKTINYA NIH, GW PUNYA PAKU AMA PALU PELENGKAP WARA NINGYO ITU!!!"

* * *

Alhasil, pesta pernikahan bun dilangsungkan. Tapi pada malam pertama mereka.... Beyond berhasil menyantet Light dengan wara ningyonya sehingga ia bisa menguasai semua bisnis keluarga Yagami termasuk kebun stroberi tanpa harus jadi 'uke'. Ia pun hidup bahagia (dan psycho) untuk selama-lamanya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Near:Endingnya gaje...

Light: Sejak awal ceritanya juga udah ga jelas!!

Takada:Peran saya disini lebih ga jelas lagi...

L:Disini saya OOC banget sih...

Author:Yah maap deh...

Beyond:Emang Lebaran maap-maapan? Endingnya bagus tau! Gw jadi bisa makan selai sesuka gw! Jadi orang kaya pula!

Mello:Iya, gw juga dapet 'uke', jadi happy ending dong?

Pangeran-berambut-merah-yang-bisa-kita-tebak-namanya:*Blush* Nama gw panjang amat...

Near:Yah, gw juga dapet banyak gundam jadi gapapa lah...

Light:... (O.O)

**Ripyu please!!**


End file.
